kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ridewatches
The https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ridewatch.jpg are pocketwatch-like devices that contain the power of past Kamen Riders, used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Zi-O.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36382http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/ridewatch/ Overview to be announced Design A normal Ridewatch consists of the following parts: * - The activation button on top of the Ridewatch. Turning it on will shift the Ridewatch to a standby state before inserting it into the Ziku Driver. Pressing it again will allow the Rider to execute a finisher. * - The overall exterior body of the Ridewatch. The shape stabilizes the rotation motion of the Wake Bezel and loading of Ridewatch into the Ziku Driver. * - The dial of the Ridewatch. It is an energy release valve. By rotating it from its sleep state, which displays the Rider symbol and corresponding year date (in A.D.), to its active state, the Ridewatch becomes active, which displays the full face of the Rider. Functionality The Wake Bezel is turned 90 degrees clockwise, causing its arrow to face the direction that it is inserted into the respective slot on the Ziku-Driver. It activates when the Ride On Starter is pressed, and it is inserted into its corresponding slot on the Ziku-Driver before it was rotated 360 degrees to transform. Zi-O and Geiz 's personal Ridewatches are inserted into the D '9 Slot to access their base forms, and Ridewatches based on past Kamen Riders are inserted to the D '3 Slot to access Rider Armor forms based on those Kamen Riders. Creation Like the second episode Best Match 2017, Sougo depicted the conditions to create Ridewatches: #Meet the old Kamen Rider(s) from the present after either Sougo or Geiz meets them in the past. #The user must say to them that he greeted them before, causing a Ridewatch manifest on the Rider's hands and the Rider will remember. #The Rider(s) will present the user their complete Ridewatch and having a wish to protect it. #Sougo gives the Rider(s) in the past a blank Ridewatch, which he will receive from them in the future. #According to Woz's opening narration in episode 2, the Ridewatches actually "steal" the powers of past Riders along with their entire existence as Riders from time. This presents a sinister aspect to their creation, as Riders lose their memories and powers upon Zi-O or Geiz's first activation of the respective RideArmor. List of Ridewatches - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zi-O accesses his default form. It is dated 2018 AD. KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch.png|Zi-O Ridewatch Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive) - Geiz= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Geiz accesses his default form. It is dated 2068 AD. KRZiO-Geiz Ridewatch.png|Geiz Ridewatch Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Legend Rider= These Ridewatches are based off of Zi-O and Geiz's Kamen Rider predecessors. - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the BuildArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2017 AD. KRZiO-Build Ridewatch.png|Build Ridewatch Build Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Build Ridewatch (Inactive) - Sparkling= * : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a Rider Armor based on RabbitTank Sparkling. Build Sparkling Ridewatch.jpg|Build RabbitTank Sparkling Ridewatch }} - Ex-Aid= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ex-AidArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2016 AD. KRZiO-Ex-Aid Ridewatch.png|Ex-Aid Ridewatch Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive) - Ghost= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, this Ridewatch provides access to the GhostArmor used by Geiz. It is dated 2015 AD. KRZiO-Ghost Ridewatch.png|Ghost Ridewatch Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive) - Drive= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed, this Ridewatch provides access to the DriveArmor used by Geiz. It is dated 2014 AD. KRZiO-Drive Ridewatch.png|Drive Ridewatch Drive Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Drive Ridewatch (Inactive) - Gaim= * : Based on Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms, this Ridewatch provides access to the GaimArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2013 AD. KRZi-O-Gaim Ridewatch.png|Gaim Ridewatch - Wizard= * : Based on Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style, this Ridewatch provides access to the WizardArmor used by Geiz. It is dated 2012 AD. Wizard Ridewatch.jpg|Wizard Ridewatch - Fourze= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Fourze Base States, this Ridewatch provides access to the FourzeArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2011 AD. KRZiO-Fourze Ridewatch.png|Fourze Ridewatch Fourze Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Fourze Ridewatch (Inactive) - OOO= * : Based on Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo, this Ridewatch provides access to the OOOArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2010 AD. KRZi-O-OOO Ridewatch.png|OOO Ridewatch - Double= * : Based on Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker, this Ridewatch provides access to the DoubleArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2009 AD. KRZi-O-Double Ridewatch.png|Double Ridewatch - Decade= * : Based on Kamen Rider Decade, this Ridewatch provides access to the DecadeArmor used by Zi-O. Other Ridewatches can be inserted into the Decade Ridewatch to augment the DecadeArmor with the power of past upgrade forms. It is dated 2009 AD. Decade Ridewatch.png|Decade Ridewatch - Kiva= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kiva, this Ridewatch provides access to the KivaArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2008 AD. Kiva Ridewatch.jpg|Kiva Ridewatch - Den-O= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Den-OArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2007 AD. Den-O Ridewatch.jpg|Den-O Ridewatch Den-O Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Den-O Ridewatch (Inactive) - Kabuto= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the KabutoArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2006 AD. Kabuto Ridewatch.jpg|Kabuto Ridewatch - Hibiki= * : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki, this Ridewatch provides access to the HibikiArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2005 AD. Hibiki Ridewatch.jpg|Hibiki Ridewatch - Blade= * : Based on Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the BladeArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2004 AD. Blade Ridewatch.jpg|Blade Ridewatch - Faiz= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Faiz, this Ridewatch provides access to the FaizArmor used by Geiz. It is dated 2003 AD. Faiz Ridewatch.jpg|Faiz Ridewatch - Ryuki= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, this Ridewatch provides access to the RyukiArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2002 AD. Ryuki Ridewatch.jpg|Ryuki Ridewatch Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive) - Agito= * : Based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the AgitoArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2001 AD. Agito Ridewatch.jpg|Agito Ridewatch - Kuuga= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the KuugaArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2000 AD. Kuuga Ridewatch.jpg|Kuuga Ridewatch }} - Other Riders= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Cross-Z, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Cross-ZArmor. It is dated 2017 AD. This Ridewatch debuted in the final episode of Kamen Rider Build. The Cross-Z Ridewatch is created and it is later given to Sougo by Ryuga before passing it to Geiz. Geiz used the Cross-Z Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax to finish off Another Build. KRZiO-CrossZ Ridewatch.png|Cross-Z Ridewatch - Grease= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Grease, this Ridewatch would provide access to the GreaseArmor.http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000127250/ It is dated 2017 AD. Grease Ridewatch.png|Grease Ridewatch Grease Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Grease Ridewatch (Inactive) - Rogue= * : Based on Kamen Rider Rogue, this Ridewatch would provide access to the RogueArmor. Rogue Ridewatch.jpg|Rogue Ridewatch - Evol= * : Based on Kamen Rider Evol Cobra From (Phase 1), this Ridewatch would provide access to the EvolArmor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXsb9Hko0-U It is dated 2017 AD. Evol Ridewatch.jpg|Evol Ridewatch }} - Ex-Aid= : Based on Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BraveArmor. Brave Ridewatch.jpg|Brave Ridewatch - Snipe= * : Based on Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch would provide access to the SnipeArmor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUcW1k4kk7k It is dated 2016 AD. Snipe Ridewatch.jpg|Snipe Ridewatch - Lazer= * : Based on Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch would provide access to the LazerArmor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUcW1k4kk7k It is dated 2016 AD. Lazer Ridewatch.jpg|Lazer Ridewatch - Genm= * : Based on Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the GenmArmor used by Geiz. Genmu Ridewatch.png|Genm Ridewatch }} - Ghost= : Based on Kamen Rider Specter, this Ridewatch would provide access to the SpecterArmor.https://twitter.com/gtrvariedades/status/1026178589287505921?s=20 Specter Ridewatch.png|Specter Ridewatch }} - Drive= : Based on Kamen Rider Mach, this Ridewatch would provide access to the MachArmor. Mach Ridewatch.jpg|Mach Ridewatch - Chaser= * : Based on Kamen Rider Chaser, this Ridewatch would provide access to the ChaserArmor. Chaser Ridewatch.png|Chaser Ridewatch }} - Fourze= : Based on Kamen Rider Meteor, this Ridewatch would provide access to the MeteorArmor.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36621 Meteor Ridewatch.jpg|Meteor Ridewatch }} - Den-O= : Based on Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the ZeronosArmor. Zeronos Ridewatch.png|Zeronos Ridewatch }} }} }} - Another Watches= Another Watches are twisted versions of Ridewatches given by the Time Jackers to transform people into Another Riders. Unlike other Ridewatches, these watch only have purple and black color. * : A twisted version of the Build Ridewatch used to transform into Another Build. * : A twisted version of the Ex-Aid Ridewatch used to transform into Another Ex-Aid. * : A twisted version of the Fourze Ridewatch used to transform into Another Fourze. * * KRZiO-Another Build Ridewatch.png|Another Build Watch KRZiO-Another Ex-Aid Ridewatch.png|Another Ex-Aid Watch KRZiO-Another Fourze Ridewatch.png|Another Fourze Watch Another Faiz Ridewatch.jpg|Another Faiz Watch Another Wizard Ridewatch.jpg|Another Wizard Watch - Miscellaneous= These are Ridewatches that do not fit any of the preceding categories. * : An empty Ridewatch. These are either Ridewatches that have not been given any power/been unlocked yet or have had their powers sealed away due to alterations in time. * : Allows Zi-O and Geiz to summon the Ride Striker. * : Allows Tsukuyomi to use the Faiz Phone X. * : Toy-exclusive Christmas-themed version of the Zi-O Ridewatch which comes with the Zi-O Chara Deco Christmas Cake. It is dated 12/25. KRZiO-Blank Ridewatch.png|Blank Ridewatch KRZiO-Bike Ridewatch.png|Bike Ridewatch KRZiO-Phone Ridewatch.png|Phone Ridewatch File:1000128583_5.jpg|Zi-O Ridewatch Christmas ver. }} Unused Ridewatches The DX Ziku-Driver toy can be hacked via pin combinations to reveal the names of possible Ridewatches with no confirmation on their appearance in the show https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5864881754, listed as follows: )https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXJujW2an-s *"Zi-O"'' (Dated with 4 clock symbols) *''"Zi-O"'' (Dated XXXX) *''"Zi-O"'' (Dated ****) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2058) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2038) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2020) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2019) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 1989) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 1971)(Dated ) *"Geiz"'' (Dated XXXX)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DO1JpSZ7zM - Legend Riders= *''"Genius"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Neo"'' (Dated 2017) *''"Cronus"'' (Dated 2016)https://twitter.com/ptomod/status/1035751601158291456?s=21 *''"Poppy"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Para-DX"'' (Dated 2016)https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035799356413075456 *''"Muteki"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Omega"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Alpha"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Mugen"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Tridoron"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ctyKLDkLXk *''"Kiwami"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Infinity"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Cosmic"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Putotyra"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV9Yxn_y3v8 *''"Xtreme"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Diend"'' (Dated "2009") *''"Complete"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqewgQtLGco *''"Emperor"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Liner"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Hyper"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Armed"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035801114539511813 *''"King"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Blaster"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Survive"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Shining"(Dated ''"FIN.")https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035781567283490817 *''"Ultimate"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"J"'' (Dated 1994) *''"ZO"'' (Dated 1993) *''"Shin"'' (Dated 1992)https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035754091861835776 *''"Black RX"'' (Dated 1988) *''"Black"'' (Dated 1987) *''"ZX"'' (Dated 1984)https://twitter.com/sekamomono1/status/1035810274861694976 *''"Super-1"'' (Dated 1980) *''"Skyrider"'' (Dated 1979)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xES6zkzvKNs *''"Stronger"'' (Dated 1975)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MksYLryp-xU *''"Amazon"'' (Dated 1974)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2TZz5qtprY *''"X"'' (Dated 1974)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KwwTNmbuxM *''"Riderman"'' (Dated 1973) *''"V3"'' (Dated 1973)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHaU-TU-DYs *''"Rider 2"'' (Dated 1971)https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035863468753055744 *''"Rider 1"'' (Dated 1971) - Other= *''"Tsukuyomi"'' (Dated 2068) *''"Next"'' (Dated 0000) *''"New"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Future"'' (Dated 0000)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EczNwZ5-4gk *''"Rider'' (Dated 2019) *''"Rider"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Rider'' (Dated XXXX) *''"Rider'' (Dated ) *"Heisei"'' (Dated "--HR--") *''"Showa"'' (Dated "--SR--") *''"Super Sentai"'' (Dated "--SS--") *''"Kamen Rider"'' (Dated *"Shocker"'' (Dated 1971) https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035769758447153152 *''"Game"'' (Dated "GAME")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhPycPKFD14 *''"Evil"'' (Dated "EVIL")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTzm_g6lEEc *''"Max"'' (Dated "MAX") *''"Ride Gadget"'' *''"Singular"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Nothing"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Special"'' (Dated "--SP--") *''"Millennium "'' (Dated 2000) *''"All Riders"'' (Dated ) *"Ancient"'' (Dated 0000)https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1036056876981448704 }} Interestingly, Zeronos, Meteor, Mach, Chaser, Specter and Build RabbitTank Sparkling's Ridewatch are absent in the toy Ziku-Driver's memory for unknown reasons. Behind The Scenes Portrayal The Ridewatches are voiced by , who previously voiced Paradox Roidmude in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and physically portrayed Joe the Haze in Kamen Rider Black RX. He also voiced other equipment in Kamen Rider Zi-O, and Oma Zi-O himself. Notes *The Ridewatches share a variety of design cues with collectible devices from past series: **Gives the user their personal Rider Form or a Form based on a past Rider, akin to the Legend Forms of the past series **Bears the image of the Rider's "face" on the surface, sharing this trait with most of the "Legend Rider Devices". ***Ironically, the Ridewatches are part of the main series, and produces armor designed similarly to the main Forms, instead of said Forms generally found in specials and movies, or being a replication of the actual Rider but with the transformation belt remaining the same. **Activated on a specific section of the Driver depending on their usage, similar to the Gashats in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. ***Similar to the Lockseeds, primary Rider Forms are augmented by an additional device plugged into another portion, much like how Jimber Arms were based on the main Arms of the Rider. **Contributes to the Finishers, in either the Driver or a weapon. **Gives access to facsimiles, where applicable, of Rider weapons in each form. ***A key difference is said weapons differ from the originals, one example being the Drill Crusher used with the BuildArmor is designed and utilized similarly to the Rumble Smasher. Another is found with the Ride HeiSaber when using DecadeArmor. **Forms can be augmented with a specific combination of devices. **Specialized versions fold out to form devices, weapons, or Rider Machines. **A variant of the device causes users to turn into monsters. ***The forms taken from using the devices appear as monstrous versions of past Riders. *Ridewatches are similar to the from due to any following reasons: **Powers of the original Riders suddenly lose due to the Ridewatches while the Super Sentai teams (from to ) lose their powers after they use up to defeat Zangyack fleet and become Ranger Keys for Gokaigers. **Zi-O and Geiz utilize the Ridewatches of the past Kamen Riders to change their Rider forms while the Gokaigers use the Ranger/Rider/Metal Hero Keys to transform into past Sentai warriors (including post-Gokaiger Sentai teams from to ), as well as Kamen Rider OOO's forms and various respectively. **It was explained in the second episode that multiple instances of the Rider's powers cannot co-exist at the same time. *The years labeled on Ridewatches refer to the year of the series in which the Rider appears, rather than the year in which the Rider appears. **Evol's Ridewatch is dated 2017, although Evol first appeared on April 29, 2018. Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)